falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dashite/Project Horizons pages (List)
Main Characters - Blackjack (Project Horizons) - Ruby Eyes P-21 (Project Horizons) Morning Glory (Project Horizons) Arloste 'Rampage' (Project Horizons) Lacunae (Project Horizons) Scotch Tape (Project Horizons) Supporting Characters Priest (Project Horizons) Sekashi (Project Horizons) <- Zebra (Former Remnant) Majina (Project Horizons) <- Sekashi's Daughter also a Zebra (Don't add this one to the main characters ether) The Dealer (Project Horizons) <- Don't add this to the Main characters i need to think about this one more Minor Characters - Megamart / Flank / Paradise (Finders) Bottlecap (Project Horizons) Caprice (Project Horizons) Ursury (Project Horizons) Scalpel (Project Horizons) Bonesaw (Project Horizons) Reapers + Sanguine Big Daddy Reaper (Project Horizons) Sanguine (Project Horizons) <- Ghoul Unicorn Gorgon (Project Horizons) <- Abomination Deus 'Ex Machina' (Project Horizons) <- Cybernetic Earth Pony Brutus (Project Horizons) Psychoshy (Project Horizons) Cuffs (Project Horizons) Chapel + Crusaders Scoodle (Project Horizons) was killed in chapter 3 by ghouls Boing (Project Horizons) Charity (Project Horizons) Roses (Project Horizons) Thorn (Project Horizons) Enclave Minty Fresh (Project Horizons) LightHooves (Project Horizons) Dusk Project Horizons Lightning Dancer (Project Horizons) Steel Rangers Crunchy Carrots (Project Horizons) <- Elder Steelrain (Project Horizons) <- Star Paladin Sugar Apple Bombs Stronghoof (Project Horizons) Paladin Fruit Salad (Project Horizons) Radishes (Project Horizons) Society King Awesome (Project Horizons) <- Leader of Society Prince Splendid (Project Horizons) Remnant Lancer (Project Horizons) <- Remnant Zebra Vitiosus (Project Horizons <- Leader of the Remnant (or former?) (Legate is his rank) The Collegiate (Zodiac Clan) Zodiac (Project Horizons) (Dr. Zodiac (Project Horizons)) Gemini (Project Horizons) Taurus (Project Horizons) Aries (Project Horizons) Cancer (Project Horizons) Leo (Project Horizons) Virgo (Project Horizons) Libra (Project Horizons) Scorpio (Project Horizons) Sagittarius (project Horizons) Capricorn (Project Horizons) Pisces (Project Horizons) Archie (Project Horizons) - chapter 6 Stable 99 Card Trick (Project Horizons) Blackjack's Great great great whatever The Overmare (Project Horizons) (Raped by her mother terrible past and always thinks herself above the others) Daisy (Project Horizons) Security - Terrible past (Beatings from her mother) (Pale Color) (Mare) Marmalade (Porject Horizons) Friends with Daisy (Unicorn, Honey Coloured) (Mare) Midnight (Project Horizons) Pipbuck Technician (Black on Black Coloration) (Mare) Rivets (Project Horizons) Stable Technician (Mare) Duct Tape (Project Horizons) Stable Technician (Tried servicing the Overmare’s terminal and it blew up in her face. Power junction wasn’t closed, Scotch Tape's Mother) Croup (Project Horizons) Minor Character Merriweather (Project Horizons) Minor Character U-21 (Project Horizons) Unicorn (obviously) was sent out of stable 99 to find help? forgot Pastels (Project Horizons) Minor (Mare) Misty Hooves (Project Horizons) Minor (Mare) Textbook (Project Horizons) Minor (Mare) Misc Characters (Name the Chapter) Thrush (Project Horizons) <- Captain of the Seahorse ch20 (She is Turqouise Coated :3) Tarboots (Project Horizons) <- Quartermaster of the Seahorse ch20 Oilcan (Project Horizons) <- Seahorse's Engineer Seabiscuit (Project Horizons) <- Seahorse Crew Dawn (Project Horizons) <-Dashite MG's Mother Ch27 Pre- War Characters Big Macintosh (Project Horizons) Maripony (Project Horizons) Stonewing (Project Horizons) Jetstream (Project Horizons) Twist (Project Horizons) Psalm (Project Horizons) Doof (Project Horizons) Goldenblood (Project Horizons) Pre- War Crap O.I.A. (Project Horizons) The Projects (Project Horizons) EC-1011 (Project Horizons) Macintosh's Marauders (Project Horizons) Locations Hoofington (Project Horizons) Ironshod Firearms R&D (Project Horizons) MoP Hospital (Project Horizons) - Chapter 6 Stable 99 (Project Horizons) Stable 89 (Project Horizons) Stable 90 (Project Horizons) Megamart (Project Horizons) Flank (Project Horizons) Chapel (Project Horizons) Paradise (Project Horizons) Thunderhead (Project Horizons) Rainbow Dash Skyport (Project Horizons) University (Project Horizons) Several other locations to list Factions Steel Rangers (Project Horizons) Reapers (Project Horizons) The Remnant (Project Horizons) Pecos (Project Horizons) Crusaders (Project Horizons) Finders (Project Horizons) Society (Project Horizons) Enclave (Project Horizons) Collegiate (Project Horizons) Finders (Project Horizons) Misc + Noted Crap Raider Disease (Project Horizons) Seahorse (Project Horizons) <- boat winona was given a brief refrence in chapter 26 of PH Category:Blog posts